Bodypainting
by kamenashi
Summary: Oshitari discovers that bodypainting can be quite fun.


Oshitari still wasn't sure why he allowed Gakuto to talk him into bodypainting. _Bodypainting_. Of all the odd things Gakuto had thought up, bodypainting may have been the worst.

Gakuto swung his hips back and forth as he took off all his clothes shamelessly and laid down on the floor, a grin across his face. "Paint me, Yuu~shi," he demanded, an innocent glint in his eyes.

"If you insist," Oshitari answered, half-frowning as he dipped his paint brush into a can of red paint and began gently running the brush over the other boy's chest, kneeling on the ground. He wanted Gakuto to look nice by the time he was finished with him.

Gakuto's eyes stayed on Oshitari's face. "You're going too slow, by the time you finish, we'll have to leave. Take your clothes off."

"Why?" Oshitari asked, wiping at his forehead. However, there had been paint on his hand so his forehead was now red. "You are inot/i painting me."

In one swift movement, Gakuto was sitting up. "Yes I am." He pressed his lips to Oshitari's in a hungry kiss, already working on getting the other's shirt off.

When Gakuto got like that, there was no way Oshitari could resist him. He allowed his shirt to be unbuttoned and pushed to the ground and barely noticed when the shorter boy began painting his chest purple. The kiss was as intense as ever and soon Gakuto's tongue was in his mouth, exploring the area. Oshitari dropped his paintbrush to the ground and moved one of his hands to Gakuto's upper thigh, letting it rest there as they kissed.

Suddenly, Gakuto pulled away from the kiss. "Pick the paintbrush up again," he ordered, setting his own paintbrush down once he was finished painting the taller boy's chest. He undid Oshitari's trousers and pushed them off his hips, followed by the pair of plaid boxers inside of them. A smirk was on the smaller boy's face as he looked at Oshitari's hardening flesh.

Oshitari picked up his paintbrush once again. Then he saw where Gakuto's eyes were traveling. "No. Don't even think abou-" It was too late. Gakuto's brush had been dipped in bright pink paint and was now painting Oshitari's penis. As he felt the cold paint on his flesh, Oshitari gasped and shuddered, holding onto the paint brush almost desperately now.

Once Gakuto was finished painting Oshitari's penis, he dipped the paint brush in green paint and began running it gently over Oshitari's legs. "Your penis looks so pretty now," he stated, before capturing the taller boy's lips with his own once again.

They kissed for several moments before Gakuto once again stopped the kiss. He poured a whole can of bright pink paint on Oshitari, who gasped and shot him several death glares. "Stick it inside of me," Gakuto said quietly.

That sounded good to Oshitari. He took his glasses off his face and sat them on the ground before sitting down. He pulled Gakuto on his lap, but the shorter boy quickly protested before Oshitari could enter him.

"Not that, the paintbrush handle," said Gakuto, crawling off of Oshitari's lap and sticking his (now bright pink as well) behind in the air.

"Why?"

"_Because_. I'm sure it will feel nice."

"Well what about me?"

"Deal with it."

Oshitari and Gakuto often experimented with various objects but a paintbrush was certainly the oddest one. Putting a hand on one of Gakuto's hips, Oshitari gently pushed the paintbrush's handle into Gakuto's hole.

A mix of a gasp and a moan escaped from Gakuto's lips and he closed his eyes. "Keep going."

Pushing the paintbrush handle farther inside, Oshitari stretched out the other boy who moaned at the contact. Oshitari continued with what he was doing for several more moments until Gakuto had enough and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"You can stop now," he panted.

Oshitari instantly slipped the paintbrush out of the smaller boy and tossed it across the floor.

Once the paintbrush was out of him, Gakuto climbed onto Oshitari's lap and trailed his lips down the other's painted neck, biting in until he was sure he left a mark. "You can put this -" he reached down to firmly grip Oshitari's erection before allowing it to slip out of his grasp "- inside of me, now," Gakuto whispered into Oshitari's ear.

Oshitari felt the warm breath against his ear and his erection grew even harder.

Gakuto lifted himself up and dropped down on Oshitari's erection, wincing slightly as it entered him. He began riding the other boy, moaning as Oshitari nearly slipped out of him. He quickly landed back on him, pushing the other deeper and deeper inside of him.

Oshitari moaned before capturing Gakuto's lips with his own once again. He rocked his hips upwards in rhythm with Gakuto.

As they kissed, Gakuto gave in and wrapped his hand around his own erection, stroking it quickly as he had done so many times before. He thought only of Oshitari inside of him and how amazing it felt as Oshitari hit his prostate again and again. Knowing he wouldn't last long, Gakuto wished that Oshitari would hurry up and come.

Several moments passed before Oshitari finally felt the familiar sensation come over him. He broke away from the kiss as he spilled his seed inside of the smaller boy, moaning "Gakuto" under his breath.

Finally,_ finally_, Gakuto allowed himself to come all over Oshitari's chest. "Yuuuu~shi," he muttered, smirking slightly. "Your paint's starting to come off."

"Yours too," Oshitari observed, wiping off his face and unintentionally smearing more paint on his forehead.

"Perhaps we should do it again," Gakuto said vaguely, climbing off of Oshitari's lap and getting to his feet.

Oshitari watched as his dick fell out of Gakuto. Half the bright pink paint was gone. Bodypainting wasn't what he had expected it to be, and he definitely didn't hate it. "Sounds good to me," he answered after a few moments, getting to his feet as well. Gakuto _did_ look nice when he was finished with him, he noticed.


End file.
